Happy Birthday Love Your Tomato
by DinoMoMo
Summary: Its Spain's birthday and Romano wanted to be nice. M for smut and lemon :D Human and Country names used


Happy Birthday Love Your Tomato

Romano

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia I WISH I DID!

Its Spain's birthday and Romano wanted to be kinda nice. M for smut and lemon :D Human and Country names used

**As you all know today is Spain's National Day. Basically his birthday :D Happy Birthday Spain! Anyway enjoy :D**

Spain was so excited about today. Today was his birthday and he got an early morning (afternoon) text from Romano. Spain smiled and looked at the text again.

_Spain,_

_Yeah… well happy birthday and no don't make any plans tonight._

_See you tonight,_

_Lovino_

Spain sighed as he began to clean the kitchen. France called Spain and wished him a happy birthday and Gilbert yelled his birthday whished from the background. Spain thanked them and before he hung up France called out to him.

"Mon ami wait. Aren't you throwing a party for your birthday?" France asked.

"No not this year. Lovi asked me not to plan anything. He is coming over tonight." Spain said. He couldn't hide the excitement in his voice and France chuckled.

"Happy to see ton amour no? Honhonhon so cute Toni." Spain blushed and he chuckled along with France.

Spain looked at the clock and he freaked as he saw it was half past 5.

"Shit. Francis I have to go. Thank you for the birthday wishes. Tell that to Gil to please and gracias."

"No problem. Have fun tonight Toni. Bonsoir." Spain and Francis hung up the phone and Spain ran up the stairs and quickly got in shower.

Lovino pulled up in his Ferrari and he sighed. He knew this would happen. He was getting all nervous and then he looked over at the bag in his passenger seat.

'Lovino Vargas you can do this. It's for his birthday and he will love it.' Lovino thought and he got out of the car with the bag and proceeded to march up the stairs to Spain's front door. He knocked on the door and he heard a loud bang from inside. Spain opened the door and he looked flustered.

"Hola Lovi. How's it going?" Spain said. He had a faint blush on his cheeks that made Lovino melt on the inside.

'Damn that bastard for being so…. Handsome.' Lovino thought as he smiled a little.

"Ciao Spain. Happy birthday." Lovino said as leaned the door. He felt kinda sexy and Spain gave him that look. Spain looked Lovino over and saw the bag in his hand.

"Oh Lovi you didn't have to get me a gift. But it was very nice of you." Spain said as he reached for the gift.

"Well technically it's for later so… you just have to wait." Lovino said with a small but wicked grin.

Spain was getting turned on by all of Romano's smiling. He stepped aside and Lovino came in. Spain followed behind Lovino and they stopped in the living room.

"Now sit out here until dinner is ready." Romano said and Spain tilted his head.

"Why can't I cook with you Lovi? Please it's my birthday and I want to cook with you." Spain said. He sounded kinda whiny but Lovino held his tongue and just nodded his head.

They made their way to the kitchen and Romano asked what Spain wanted for dinner. Spain didn't care but he decided on a simple salad, rice and carne with a tomato sauce.

After the delicious meal Spain and Lovino made their way into the living room. Spain tugged Lovino's hand so he would sit next to him. It ended up that Lovino kinda straddled him.

"Hehe sorry Lovi." Spain said. Lovino leaned down and lightly kissed the Spaniard. Spain was surprised but when Lovino tried to lean back he took some of Lovino's hair and brought him back to passionately.

Romano was surprised as well and he just went with the flow. After a while Romano pulled back and licked his lips.

"Go upstairs, strip, and lay on the bed on top of the sheets." Lovino whispered huskily into Antonio's ear. Toni shivered and did as Lovi said.

Antonio was lying on the bed waiting patiently but also he was excited. He was wondering where Lovi was when the door opened slightly and Antonio saw a hand poke through and stroke the door. The hand was gloved and Antonio's jaw dropped when Lovino walked through.

Lovino was wearing black gloves, a black fedora, a deep red corset that rested beneath his nipples, a black thong, and black high heeled thigh high boots.

"Oh my Roma… you look so sexy. Dios baby." Antonio said. Lovino smiled slowly made his way to his lover. Antonio sat up more and Lovi pushed him down a little.

"No no no baby. Lay down and enjoy the show. Also happy birthday Antonio." Lovino said.

Romano straddled Spain and began to gently kiss Spain's lips. Spain wanted more but Romano wouldn't let that happen. Then Romano began to kiss down Spain's neck and stopped at his nipples.

Lovino took one into his mouth and began to tease it with his tongue and sucked lightly on it. He pinched the other and rolled in between his fingers. Antonio was moaning low and quietly. Lovino looked up at Spain and smiled when Spain was staring back.

"Good so far?" Lovino asked. Toni nodded and groaned when Lovino began to play with his cock.

"Lovi… please get on with it." Spain begged. Lovi looked and saw Spain's weeping organ and he licked his lips hungrily. Lovino smiled and went down onto Antonio.

"OH LOVI… OH!" Antonio shouted. Lovino moaned and the vibrations shot through Antonio's body.

After a few moments Antonio pulled Lovino off him. He grabbed the lube from the bedside table but Lovino brought his hand back to his cheek.

"I'm nice and prepared. So go ahead and enter me." Lovino said. Antonio flipped Lovino over and began to passionately kiss Lovino as he stripped off Lovino's thong and quickly spit in his hand and rubbed himself. He pushed into Lovino anad they both moaned.

"OH Toni… so big." Lovi said as Antonio filled him to the brim. Spain was feeling so good. He started out thrusting slowly. He was relishing the feeling of his lover.

"Faster… Antonio faster please!" Lovino begged. Antonio obliged by moving faster and faster.

"Oh Tonio…. TONIO…. I'M GONNA.. AH!" Lovino shouted as he came. Lovino clamped around Antonio's cock. Antonio shouted "LOVINO" as he came.

Antonio pulled out and flopped next to Lovino. They were both panting and Lovino looked over and smiled at Antonio.

Lovino scooted over closer to Antonio. Antonio smiled and accepted him in open arms. Lovino cuddled into Toni's chest.

"Best birthday present ever Lovi. Mi corazon, mi tomate." Spain said as he kissed Roma's hair.

"There is one more present. I don't have it with me right now, but all I need is an answer. Will you marry me Antonio Fernandez Carriedo?" Lovino asked. Hope was beaming in his eyes and Antonio was shocked.

"Yes. Yes YES I will marry you Lovi!" Antonio shouted as loud as he could. Lovino smiled brightly and Antonio pulled him closer.

"I love you Antonio." Lovino said as Antonio pulled his face closer.

"I love you too Lovino." Antonio kissed Lovino gently. "Best birthday ever." Antonio whispered.

**YA! I hope everyone enjoyed it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
